Vehicles are being manufactured that facilitate occupants creating profiles to store vehicle setting preferences, such as the position of the seat, the position of the steering column, configuration of the center console display, etc. Often, key fobs are used to identify a particular driver so the vehicle may customize the vehicle according to that driver's vehicle setting preferences. However, drivers who share vehicles (such as spouses, parents and children, etc.) often share key fobs. In such scenarios, the drivers do not carry their own individual key fobs that provide individual identifying information. To overcome this, some vehicles identify the driver while the driver is in the vehicle, or require an affirmative action to identify him/her before the driver enters the vehicle.